


Safe House

by CaffeineTheory



Series: tumblr rewrites [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Adrien was like a brother to her, F/M, Gen, MariBat, Will Add More Later, everyone ends up becoming maris friends, first multi chapter fic im posting here, friendship then romance, has some friends from the miraculous team she talks too, hawkmoth is already defeated, he is sadly no longer with us, im bad at tagging, jason and dick are like her older siblings, mari does not like the justice league a lot, mari likes human disasters, no beta we make mistakes like that, orginally written on tumblr but im remaking it, roy is a human disaster but its ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineTheory/pseuds/CaffeineTheory
Summary: It has been a while since Mari moved to the Sates, started fresh. She wanted a fresh start and even if the life still somehow always followed her at least this time she was the support and wasn't alone.(I'm really bad at summaries sorry-)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Roy Harper
Series: tumblr rewrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning and if you read the original on Tumblr you will notice this isn't even the whole first chapter, but as my writing has improved it is longer. mostly set up this chapter but dont worry people will be making an appearance soon enough

The weather outside was perfect as Mari skated down the street. Early enough that the sidewalks were mostly hers, as she sailed down the short strip to her second home. Pulling her phone out of the pocket of the black and blue jacket recently finished she fished the headphones out and got ready to check the upcoming events for the week.

A lighter work load greeted her but a slight frown threatened to grace her face as she saw the anniversary coming up followed by a League meeting. Always a fun combo. It had been what five years, or was it seven now? The time right after still feels like a fog and maybe it is better that way. The silver ring that slightly moved in the wind on her chest gave her comfort. He wouldn’t stand for her to woolly in self pity, not anymore. It brought a slight smile to her face, in a way he was still with her after all.

The League check in though was going to suck, it always did. It didn’t help that it was so close to a sensitive day for her. Sure it got better over time but the mourning still hurt, just a little less each year. She wasn’t a fan of the League or their treatment of certain people. The occasional check-in was a necessary evil though so she was able to keep her life as free from that life as she could now. She could prove she wasn’t a threat, share some information and answer some questions then she’d be free to go back to everyday life.

Mari didn't have much time to swerve to miss the confused looking red-head in a letterman jacket in the middle of the sidewalk. He seemed to be checking his phone and didn’t see her either. Thank Kawmi, she had good reaction times, uttering a quick “pardon,” her accent coming out slightly as she continued down the street. She glanced behind her just double checking he was fine, and focused back on the space in front of her. Phone now placed back securely in her pocket, only the headphone cord sticking out so her music continued as the nursery came into view. 

  
  


_Secret Garden Nursery_ , it was her own little place that started as a joke. Sure the _creation_ Kawmi holder doing things in the arts made sense, you _created_ new ideas in a field like that after all. Something didn’t feel right about pouring her whole being into fashion after everything. Her life was a wreck and the only thing that kept her from being in bed all day was some plants on her balcony. Dumb as it was, it gave her a sense that she could help _something_ ... _keep something_ **_alive_ ** _._

She was spiraling again, a shake of her head and the jingle of the door greeting her as she unlocked it brought her back to reality. That small feeling of control and needing a new start was all the push she needed. Sure she still did designs and kept baking like her parents taught her but they were hobbies. Who would have guessed having Tikki for so long gave the side effect of a green thumb? The whole getting too cold and falling asleep isn’t as great but beggars can't be choosers after all. 

Not the point, now she had her own little garden of sorts. Mari was able to quickly establish a little niche for herself and got enough business to keep her afloat but not more than she could handle on her own. She liked to work by herself in the shop if she could, after all if she was alone in the store the Kawmi in her care could come and exist somewhere besides her flat.

Speaking of Kawmi, the one who started it all for her came zipping out of her messenger bag. The red companion began flying around the store front, taking extra time by the blooming flowers. Mari‘s soft laugh filled the room as she watched Tikki enjoy herself. Her own jacket folded gently to not mess with the fresh stitching revealing a dark grey, practically black, t-shirt with three colored strips around the torso. If you looked closer it was actually five and a shirt that was clearly taken care of. A light grey apron was tied around her waist and as she checked her ponytail making sure it was high on her head and tight. 

Tikki was once again by Mari’s side as she finished putting her stuff away in the back. 

“Ready to start the day,” she got a hum of approval as the Kawmi flew around her head. 

The storefront was soon filled with soft music that she hummed as she began her rounds. A watering can in hand Mari made her way down rows of flowers, some blooming and some still growing. Next was the succulents, a spray bottle in hand as the song changed to a more upbeat pop song. Next on the list was trees. They were quickly becoming a staple, mini trees were something people liked to buy and she loved to grow them. Last to water were the herbs in the hanging pots around the outer edges of the store. The last of the plants watered for the morning meant it was time to start doing stock of the seeds and checking up on orders.

A pen sticking out of her mouth Mari went down the list of orders on the computer screen. It was a light week. Just the regulars getting their weekly arrangements for loved ones, two plant pickups and an email from Ivy talking about taking over for a few days. Nothing out of the ordinary and perfect for a week with as much baggage as this one might take. Bless Ivy for insisting on helping out and always seeming to know when she was needed. Mari’s train of thought was broken when the doorbell chimed to alert someone was coming in. In her surprise she stumbled to catch the falling pen and greet the newcomer.


End file.
